


Theory

by tom_the_holland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Fetish, Fit, M/M, Oral, Sex, kind, loving, muscular, profiles, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland
Summary: Basically this is a description of 5 marvel men, followed by what would happen in each of them shipped together





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers and Peter Quill. Five of Marvel’s strongest men.

Tony Stark is a genius, a billionaire, a playboy among many other things. He has the cold temperament needed for business and is disconnected with his partners unless they go out of their way to seek his attention.  
He works inconsistently on his body, but not out of desire to improve himself, but because he gets bored and needs something to keep him sane. His arms are not huge, but still strong, and the lack of body fat makes his abs and pecs look bigger than they are. A light dusting of dark hair covers his chest and belly, running in a trail to his pubic region, where he shaves a contoured circle around his dick.  
His dick is bigger than expected, measuring in at 7 inches, and a large girth. He holds little stamina as a top, sex is just a regular thing for him, but as a bottom he could go forever.

Thor is a name not just to be feared. He has an extremely high sex drive, wanting sex every day or more. Thor never bottoms. Never. To him, it’s a sign of weakness, although he treats his bottoms with respect after sex. During sex, however, Thor is dirty and occasionally violent. Some like this, but others do not.  
Thor is a god, so his body is unsurprisingly perfect. His arms are huge and strong enough to lift four people at once. His thighs are powerful and wide, similar in strength to his intimidating torso of huge muscles, his enormous pecs, shaved apart from a line in the middle of faint mousy hair which also reformed as a trail below his belly button, leaving to the big bush of blond pubes he hides below his belt. Thor also hides his godly penis, measuring in at almost 9 inches! His bottoms have to be committed and experienced to take that.

Peter Parker is only sixteen, but lost his virginity three years ago and is now experienced and colourful in the bedroom. He is a power bottom, he could take it up the ass all day, yet still maintaining a tight, youthful hole. He sometimes tops, although only rarely, and is one of the best sex partners you can have. He is loving to his partners and craves attention and praise after sex, as well as lots of hugging.  
As young as he is, he still has a more impressive stature than Tony. Peter has big strong arms and huge pecs, as well as rippling abs covered beautifully with a soft layer of fat. He kept a small brown trail below his belly button, branching into his small yet groomed pubic region. Peter had the cock of a bottom. Only 5 inches long and with only small girth. He, unlike most men on this list, was uncut, something highly regarded by many men.

Steve Rogers was also engineered to be perfect, and he has the warm, loving sexual energy that many bottoms desire. Steve is primarily a top, and a very loving one at that, but bottoms sometimes, for the right man. Steve never pressures into sex, but comforts and loves his partners .  
His body, was genetically modified to be the perfect statue it stood as today. Steve had shaved his beard and all hair on his body off. Steve only kept underarm hair. No pubes, no chest hair, no trail. However, Steve’s physique was to die for. His arms were huge, matched only by Thor, and his pecs were bigger than his. Each ab was rounded and softened to perfection and his legs were strong and powerful. He held a cock of almost 8 inches, an impressive feat. Cap, like Peter Parker, is also uncut.

Peter Quill, Star Lord, was half human, half celestial, and it shows. He is very caring and tender to his partners before and after sex, but becomes a different person during it. The testosterone makes him violent and rough, some partners may enjoy this dangerous feeling, but others will not. He pulls hair, slaps ass, thrusts violently. His bottoms have said that his technique is more like using your body to masturbate. Despite this, Peter also serves as a bottom for a number of partners.  
His physique is... beautiful. His arms are big and comforting, his chest is warm and tough, contrasting with his sharp, strong abs. Peter never shaves his body, but not much chest hair grows. He has a sprinkling of mousy-auburn hair between but not around his nipples and over his cut abs. He has a short but wide bush and a hairy ass. His cock measures in at another 8 inches, cut. He likes to masturbate after sex when his partner is asleep, a final show of power, unless his partner is a top, in which case he refrains.

The next chapter shows how they interact together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark and Thor Odinson

This relationship is interesting. Both partners are highly sexually driven, leading to sex multiple times a day.

Tony is forced to bottom.

Thor generally stays over at Stark’s mansion, the beds are more comfy and Thor’s too big to fit into the single bed at the hotel.

When Tony wants sex, he kisses Thor on the lips and puts his hand gently on Thor’s abs. This gets Thor ready every time. 

Tony undoes his shirt and pulls off his trousers and underwear, climbing onto the bed on all fours.

Thor stood behind him, taking his time. He pulled off his top and pulls his belt out of the loops. Tony is already hard. Thor put a splotch of lube on his hand and crudely slapped it onto Tony’s hole, Tony’s cock twitching in delight.

Thor pulled off his trousers at last, his semi poking out of the leg of his boxers. Before he jumped straight into it, he thought he would warm Tony up a bit.

Thor pushed his finger into Tony’s hole. Tony moaned in delight. Thor added another finger and Tony’s moans grew.

Thor was completely erect now so he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock.

Stark moaned as it slipped inside and Thor thrusted slightly. Suddenly Thor pushed all the way in and Stark shouted out.

Thor pulled all the way out and pushed all the way back in multiple times, exerting sounds of pain from Tony.

Thor grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head as far back as he could, using it to aid his thrusting.

Thor got faster and faster until he felt ready to climax. He didn’t pull out and unloaded into Tony’s ass, filling it up with his semen.

Thor pulled out and wiped his cock clean on the sheets.

He flopped down onto the bed next to Tony and panted, Tony looked rigid and his eyes were bloodshot from straining. Stark’s penis still dripped semen which Thor scooped up, put into his mouth, and spat into Tony’s mouth.

Tony’s ass felt like it had ruptured, Thor had never been this rough before, and with a cock the size of his you had to be gentle.

Tony cuddled up next to Thor and Thor patted his ass, unaware of how much damage he had caused.

Thor drifted to sleep and Tony passed out a few minutes later as well.

**

Steve Rogers and Peter Parker

This relationship is much more domestic. Neither Steve nor Peter are highly sexually driven, but they spend as much time as possible together. 

They shared a bed every night, even though sex wasn’t daily, and always snuggled before sleeping.

Tonight, Peter wanted it. He had been dreaming about Steve’s body all day. 

When Steve came home, Peter kissed him and gently rubbed his bulge, signalling that he wanted to fuck.

Steve followed Peter to the bedroom, unbuttoning his tight shirt and throwing it to the side. Peter undid Steve’s belt and pulled it off, then he took off his own t-shirt at the same time that Steve took off his jeans and shoes. Both men stood in their underwear, Peter wearing briefs and Cap wearing loose boxers.

The men embraced each other passionately, kissing each other, hands all over each other’s backs, chests, abs. 

Peter went over to the bedside cabinet and took out a pair of handcuffs. “Your turn,” he said to Steve, pushing him onto the bed.

He handcuffed Steve to the backboard of the bed and kissed him on the chest.

He kissed him all over his body, on his shaved chest, his nipples, his shoulders and his hairy, sweaty armpits, the only unshaved part of Steve’s body.

Peter pulled off his briefs and rubbed his cock against the bulge in Steve’s underwear. He kissed just below Steve’s belly button, and when he pulled back he could see Steve’s boner sticking out of the leg of his boxers.

Peter pulled off Steve’s boxers and freed his huge erection. Peter pulled Steve’s foreskin back and licked his helmet, then he worked down, lubing up the whole shaft.

He crawled up Steve’s body and kissed him, while lowering his ass onto Steve’s wet cock.

Steve moaned quietly as Peter’s tight ass swallowed the tip of his cock.

Steve started thrusting slightly and Peter pushed down further, Steve straining against the handcuffs and flexing his muscles.

Peter sat upright and put his hands at the bottom of Steve’s abs, bouncing up and down on Steve’s cock.

“Yes... yes...” Steve mumbled as Peter began beating his own cock.

Steve groaned as Peter felt him ejaculate inside him. Peter climaxed as well, shooting on Cap’s smooth chest.

Peter licked it off, pulling himself off of Steve’s cock and lying next to him. He undid the handcuffs and threw them back into the bedside table, cuddling against Steve’s damp armpit.

Peter fell asleep quickly, Cap staying awake for a while.


End file.
